middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Pippin Took
}} *Pip }} *Fool of a Took *Master Pippin *Razanur Tûk *Thain Peregrin I |titles = * Guard of the Citadel * Knight of Gondor |marital = Married to Diamond Of Long-Cleeve |age = *28 (Going on 29) *33 |gender = Male |species = Hobbit |hair_colour = Red |eye_colour = Green |height = 3'8" Pippin gloats to Merry that he is pushing 3 foot 8 in The Two Towers |parents = * Paladin Took * Eglantine Banks |grandparents = Adalgrim Took |siblings = * Pearl Took * Pimpernel Took * Pervinca Took |spouse = Diamond Took |children = Faramir Took |family_members = * Berylla Boffin * Balbo Baggins * Goldilocks Gamgee * Saradoc Brandybuck * Esmeralda Took * Merry Brandybuck * Rosa Baggins * Hildigrim Took * Frodo Baggins * Bilbo Baggins * Baggins family * Banks family * Took family |abilities = * Combat & Sword-fighting * Rock-throwing * Master planning |magic_items = Palantir |weapon(s) = *Barrow-blade, * Elven dagger *Troll's bane |residence = * Hobbiton, The Shire * Minas Tirith * Isengard * Meduseld |loyalty = * Took family * Fellowship of the Ring * Knights of Gondor * Guards of the Citadel |portrayed_by = Billy Boyd |first_seen = ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring |last_seen = The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King }} Pippin Took is one of the hobbits in the Fellowship of the Ring and one of the nine central protagonists of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, the first three films in the Middle-earth Film Saga. Pippin is the youngest member in the company and is son of the current Thain of the Shire, Paladin Took. After the war, Pippin will become the father of Faramir Took and the husband of Diamond of Long-cleeve. The character was portrayed by Scottish actor, Billy Boyd. Character overview Peregrin "Pippin" Took was the youngest member of the Fellowship of the Ring. He was the only son of Paladin and Esmeralda Took (nee Banks), the younger brother of Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel Took and cousin of Merry Brandybuck, Frodo and Bilbo Baggins, future husband of Diamond of Long Cleeve and father of Faramir Took. Pippin and Merry had later snuck out of the Shire. They ran into Frodo and Sam while stealing Farmer Maggot's crops. After many dangers, Pippin also went on the Quest of Mordor despite the fact he was younger than most of the others. Pippin later awoke all the creatures in Moria, causing them to lose Gandalf from the Balrog. In Lothlórien, Lady Galadriel gifted Pippin with a dagger. When the Fellowship broke, Pippin and Merry were later captured by Uruk-Hai after Boromir died trying to protect them. The Hobbits eventually escaped from their captors when Éomer and the other Rohirrim and Treebeard was charged by Gandalf to protect them. Pippin also drank from water that made him grow. Doing so led Pippin to become one of the tallest hobbits in history, surpassing Bullroarer Took. They were later sent to the Shire, so Pippin ultimately came up with an idea and had Treebeard go south to Isengard. They later settled down in said city after Saruman was defeated. However, Pippin's curiosity once got the better of him when he stole the Palantir and made a short link with Sauron. The link gave Pippin a small vision of the Enemy's plans to take down Minas Tirith. Gandalf took Pippin with him to the doomed city, where he gave his service to the Steward, Denethor, for Boromir protecting him and Merry. During the siege, Pippin lit the beacons to his allies in Rohan on Gandalf's orders and developed a friendship with Faramir. However, asDenethor later lost his mind, Pippin turned to Gandalf, and both men rescued Faramir. During the final days of the Pippin later participated in the battle of the Black Gate. Because of these deeds, Aragorn knighted Pipin and allowed him to return home. After the ordeal was over, Pippin was reunited with Merry, Frodo and Sam. After the War, Pippin returned home, where he met his future wife, Diamond at his friends' Rosie and Sam's wedding .Pippin became the father of a son, named after Faramir son of Denethor. Background Early Life Peregrin "Pippin" Took was born TA 2990, one hundred years after Bilbo and two hundred years after his great-great-grandfather, Gerontius "the Old" Took to Paladin Took and Eglantine Banks. He was the fourth of four children, with him having three older sisters named Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel. Pippin, and his cousin Merry grew up close. Merry came to be the older brother Pippin never had. They used to get in trouble many times, but Merry had always been there to convince whoever reprimanded Pippin out of terrible situations.''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (extended edition) The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo's 111th birthday party Pippin, as well as his family members, were guests at Bilbo's farewell birthday party and Gandalf came back after years of traveling. Merry's idea was to grab a dragon firework, by having Pippin grab it in the cart. Pippin goes through several of them before settling on one. Later during the party, the hobbit sets it in the ground, but Merry told him to do it outside not in the tent. Unintentionally, their plan backfires (literally) and Pippin and Merry were thrown back by the firework's fire. They watched their work as the firework burst into a dragon. Pippin suggests they grab another one before Gandalf grabs them by the ears for all the trouble they caused. Pippin is resorted to cleaning dishes with Merry, much to his bemusement. During his "uncle' Bilbo's speech, Pippin witnessed Bilbo disappear, but wasn't surprised as Merry had seen Bilbo disappear in front of the Sackville-Bagginess Short cut to Mushrooms A few days after Frodo and Sam left for Bree, Merry took Pippin to Farmer Maggot's farm and stole his crops. As the duo ran, Pippin unexpectedly crash-landed into Frodo while Merry collided with Sam. After happily announcing of Frodo to Merry, Sam pries Pippin off of Frodo and both hobbits chastise them for stealing the Farmer's crops. However, as they ran from Farmer Maggot, Pippin and the other hobbits all fell off a small cliff that led them to mushrooms, something Pippin spotted. He and his friends but Frodo rushed to collect some until a Nazgul rider came. Luckily, Frodo ushered them off the road. Adventure with Strider Council of Elrond Original Fellowship Pathway of Mount Caradhras Moria Lothlórien Breaking of the Fellowship and abduction The Two Towers Escape and Fangorn Forest Ent Moot Battle of Isengard ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Voice of Saruman Palantir Siege of Gondor Fall of Osgiliath Taking Oaths Called out to fight Saving Faramir A Far Green Country As the battle begins to end, Pippin fearfully awaits the enemy getting closer and closer to their refuge. Gandalf, realizing Pippin's fear, quickly comforted the Hobbit that death was just another path that they have to take and tells him how it's like to die: their world becomes silver glass and describes a land with white shores and beyond where a green countryside stretches on. Comforted by Gandalf's words, Pippin noted that it doesn't sound so bad. The wizard replies that it isn't before Sauron's forces break through the gates. However, Gandalf and Pippin both survive the battle and go to join Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli on the battlefield. Searching for Merry Once they get onto the battlefield, Pippin finds Merry's elven cloak abandoned on the ground and realizes that Merry is somewhere out on the battlefield and worried if his best friend survived or not. Well into the night, Merry is found by Pippin, who quickly brings his best friend up into his arms. Merry looks, happy to see Pippin has found him. However, Merry asked Pippin if he was going to leave him, but the younger hobbit promises his elder cousin that he's never going to leave Merry again and instead, is going to look after him like Merry had done his whole life. Battle of the Black Gate The Mouth of Sauron A few days after the siege of Gondor ended and Merry was fully healed by Aragorn through his healing skills, Pippin joined in the last battle for Middle-earth among the ranks of the Knights of Gondor, riding with Gandalf to the Black Gate. After the forces of Sauron remained quiet, Aragorn and the other members of the company of the leaders ordered for Sauron to reveal himself to their enemies, where they were met by the Mouth of Sauron, the Dark Lord's servant and herald. The monstrous minion revealed a Mithril shirt to the fellowship of the Ring members and Pippin immediately recognized it as Frodo's mithril shirt and believed Frodo to be dead, along with the other members of the Fellowship. Gandalf later handed the mithril coat over to Pippin as they all mourned the loss of their friend. However, Aragorn refused to believe so, and he chopped off the Mouth's head. The Battle Pippin participated in the Battle at the Black Gate. During the battle, Pippin spotted the eagles coming and shouted it to his friends and family. The hobbit witnessed the downfall of Sauron, and Pippin realized that the mouth of Sauron lied, and that Frodo was alive. However, he remained doubtful when they saw all of Mordor beginning to collapse. Reunion with Frodo Baggins A couple of days after the battle, Pippin and Merry were reunited with Sam and Frodo. The two younger hobbits jump on their older cousin's bed and joyously hug him. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli later enter, happy to see Frodo again while Sam comes out, with the full company reunited at last. Aragorn's coronation The next following days, Pippin attended Aragorn's coronation, which took place March 19th, TA 3001. Later, when Aragorn and Arwen approached the four hobbits, Pippin, Frodo, Sam and Merry both attempted to bow down. However, Aragorn turns the tables and says that the quartet bows to no one. The guests present at the coronation all knelt down to the four hobbits who helped save all of Middle-earth. Return Home Sometime after Aragorn's coronation, Pippin went back to the shire with his cousins Merry and Frodo and friend Samwise Gamgee. He also went to Sam's and Rose's wedding and there met his future wife, Diamond of Long-cleeve. Four years after the Hobbits returned home, Pippin accompanied Bilbo, Frodo and Merry, Sam and Gandalf. The hobbits bid farewell to their old friends, especially hugging Frodo goodbye for the last time. Frodo looked on to his cousins and friends with smiles, Pippin and Merry leaving for home while Sam stayed behind. Later life Later on, in life, Pippin would marry Diamond and they would have a son named Faramir after Pippin's friend,Lord Faramir of Gondor. He became the Thain of the Shire after his father's death. Pippin spent his final days in Gondor with Merry after their wives presumably died before he was laid to rest alongside Merry and Aragorn. Personality When he was a young hobbit, Pippin was quite mischievous and sometimes had more curiosity then Merry, even though most of the trouble was orchestrated by his cousin. Pippin usually depended on Merry through most of it all, and usually went through with his league. The most notable trouble they got in was stealing Gandalf's fireworks. Eventually letting the curiosity getting the best of him twice: once by accidentally causing the bones of an orc and a bucket drop into a well in Moria that resulted in Gandalf's apparent demise and after the consequences that were very traumatizing from his confrontation with Sauron. Apart from his trouble-making and comic relief in the film, Pippin was quite friendly, well-to-do hobbit, similar to his cousin, Bilbo. He easily formed friendships with Boromir, and Faramir, Boromir's younger brother, especially after knowing each other for several minutes. Caring a great deal for his friends, Pippin was affected by the apparent downfall of Gandalf and the death of Boromir. One of Pippin's greatest fears was never seeing Merry again after their separation during the final days of the War of the Ring or ever being reunited with Frodo and Sam.He was willing to protect Frodo from any dangers during his quest to destroy the Ring, sympathized with Treebeard after finding his friends dead and even saved Gandalf from an oncoming orc, and later worried for Faramir when he realized that Denethor would unknowingly kill his own son and himself. Overtime, Pippin became fearless and brave and especially merciless when it came to enemies. Though he was apparently afraid of the Witch-king's Fellbeast during his and Gandalf's confrontation with the beast and his master, Pippin nevertheless charged the creature bravely in an effort to protect Gandalf, until its roar. And though he could have died, Pippin jumped onto a pyre to save Faramir. he was initially afraid to die in battle, until Gandalf revealed what happened after death. Resulting in the many trials, Pippin matured into a confident, young hobbit, no longer mischievous and taking on more responsibility. His mannerisms at first are similar to that of Kíli from ''The Hobbit. Physical Appearance Pippin was a hobbit who stood about 3'8 (formerly shorter than Merry). He had golden red hair color, green eyes, and was twenty nine during the time of the War of the Ring. Pippin was also reguarded as one of the handsome hobbits known in the Shire. Before the War, he wore green and yellow, all colors symbolism through the shire. Pippin's original attire was made of fabrics from the Shire. During the journey he wore, a plain white shirt, a scarf and blue coat. He once had a purple cloak which was replaced with a greyish green Elven cloak held by a lothlorien leaf pendant clasp. While in service for Lord Denethor, he had Gondor armor, which had a mithril helmet. Pippin also had his friend Faramir's old Gondor guard uniform, which consisted of black shirt, pants with the Great Tree, silver chainmail and wears it back home, showing he kept after the Siege of Gondor and return home. Pip wore his original attire again when saying goodbye to Frodo. Gallery The Middle-Earth Film Saga has a collection of images and media relating to '''Pippin Took', which can be found [[Pippin Took/Gallery|'here']].'' Relationships The Middle-Earth Film Saga has a list of Pippin Took's relationships, which can be found [[Pippin Took/Relationships|'here']]'.' '' Trivia * Pippin is portrayed by Scottish actor Billy Boyd in all three ''Lord of the Rings ''films: ''The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, The Return of the King. * Even though Peregrin is the youngest of the four hobbits, Boyd was older than the other actors and remains, to this day, as a friend of Dominic Monaghan. * Pippin was originally going to have a British accent. However, it was changed to a Scottish one during production after Peter Jackson heard Boyd's natural accent. * Like his cousins, Bilbo, Frodo, and Merry, Pippin had Took and Baggins blood in him. Difference from the book * Pippin is twenty-eight/twenty-nine years old in the original Fellowship of the Ring novel and was eleven to twelve years old by the time of Bilbo's 111th birthday. In The Fellowship of the Ring, Bilbo's 111th birthday party takes place in TA 3001. Since Pippin was born in TA 2990, he was around eleven or twelve. However, in the film adaptation, Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam appear to be the same age. * He accompanies Frodo and Sam on their way towards Frodo's home in Buckland as a cover up. Three Is Company.” Fellowship of the Ring, by J. R. R. Tolkien. Retrieved September 20, 2018.However, in the film, Pippin runs into Frodo and Sam when he and Merry are stealing Farmer Maggot's crops. * While in the book, Pippin is rejected as a member for being too young at first (and to an extent, Merry), Elrond makes no rejection of Pippin ever joining the company in the film. * Pippin throws a rock down a nearby well in the book while in Fellowship of the Ring, he accidentally lets the corpse of a dwarf and a bucket fall through. * Pippin is called Prince of the Halflings in the ''Return of the King ''book, but is not referred to as such in the film. References and notes Category:Took family Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:Hobbits Category:Baggins family Category:Male Category:Quest to Destroy the One Ring contribution Category:War of the Ring contribution Category:Third Age Category:Characters